


Not the Same

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Married Couple, Parenthood, Prompt Fill, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Kissing prompt: location- in the shower. Reason- admiration
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	Not the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenSunflower7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenSunflower7/gifts).



Molly stepped into the shower, breathing the steam in deep and closing her eyes as the hot water caressed her tired body. She let out a rather exaggerated sigh at the intense feeling of relief, having not had a hot shower in two days. Or was it three? She was losing track. 

She was only able to enjoy a few moments of quiet relaxation though, before suddenly realizing she was no longer alone.

Molly’s arms clutched at her body instinctively. “Sherlock, what are you doing?! What about Violet?”

“Relax, Molly,” Sherlock drawled, his hands resting gently on her shoulders and thumbs smoothing over the skin. “She’s still sleeping soundly right in the next room, and the baby monitor is in here with us.”

She turned away, pumping face wash into her palm and hurriedly slathering her face with it and rinsing. “Ok but- I just- I’d like to just get clean and get out.”

She felt him step up directly behind her and wrap his arms around her middle, which made her turn again to face him in frustration. 

“Sherlock, please, you don’t want to shower with me right now!”

He frowned. “What?”

Molly groaned. “Look at me, Sherlock! I have fresh, purple stretch marks on probably a quarter of my body. I look like I’m six months pregnant, but since I’m actually two weeks postpartum my stomach is not just large, but also floppy. My breasts are annoyingly big, they’re uncomfortably full most of the time, and oh look!“ She glanced down letting out a short laugh. “They’re leaking as I speak!”

“Molly…”

“And then there’s you!” Molly gestured up and down at his magnificent physique. “All fit and defined and practically oozing sex appeal!”

Sherlock lifted a brow. “Are you done? 

She shrugged. “I suppose.”

“Good, because I’d like to say a few words.” He grasped her shoulders again, holding her in place and looking intently at her. “You’ve just grown a tiny human inside your body, pushed that tiny human out into the world, and now your body is not only recovering from that feat but also singlehandedly nourishing that tiny human. No, you’re not physically the same, but you shouldn’t be. And not only will some things continue to improve as the weeks and months progress, but on top of that, I ultimately  _ don’t care _ about those things. I look at you and your body and all I see is a miracle, more impressive and more amazing than anything I’ve ever studied.”

Molly’s chin wobbled a little as she gave him a smile. “Really?”

“Really.” He gave her a little smirk. “And I should also add that I find you just as desirable as before your pregnancy and birth, if not more so. Though, not to worry, I take the obstetrician’s six week abstinence instructions very seriously.”

She laughed a little, giving him another smile. “I guess I just felt a little self conscious.”

He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her lips. “And I’d very much like for this to be the last time you feel that way in my presence.”

“I think it will be, thanks to you.” Molly grinned, lifting her arms and wrapping them around his neck. “C’mere.” 

Sherlock leaned down again and she very happily rewarded him with a longer, deeper, more passionate kiss. She couldn’t possibly be more grateful for the amount of respect and love she was being shown at this incredibly vulnerable time in her life. It added a new and incredibly meaningful layer to her love for him.

Sherlock pulled away abruptly, clearing his throat. “My intentions in joining you were meant to be selfless so I wouldn’t want to be distracted. I thought, perhaps you could use a relaxing scalp massage?”

Molly simply nodded, not wanting to risk words that were likely to break in emotion. And as she turned around and felt her husband's magical fingers sink into her hair, she couldn’t help thinking about how Sherlock had once told her that he hoped she’d be very happy, because she deserved it.

Well, he was right, And she’d gotten exactly what she deserved. 


End file.
